Truth or Dare!
by Raablyn
Summary: CHAPTER FOUR! This explains why you never wear a puffy coat. Please read, and enjoy.
1. A chapter

_Dislaimer: I own nothing except my immagination. _

_Since most of my previous stuff has been pretty dark, I decided to try another attempt at humor. This was inspirired by too much suger, caffine, loud music, neglectant parents, a case of temperary insanity, one of my friends' truth-or-dare games . . . _

_Note: the dares (according to the version my friends and I play) go: dare, double dare, triple dare, quadruple dare, super dare, mega dare, and ultra dare. Any dare after quadruple dare has four dares to chose from._

_Note II: sorry for any character twists, I try to keep them as much in character as possible . . . blah blah blah ya get it._

_Note III: this takes place AFTER the War of Souls in the Afterlife . . . highly amusing . . ._

Truth or dare!!

_Our characters get together for a friendly game of truth-or-dare . ._ . _and might actually get around to playing if they'd quit arguing for two seconds . . . _

The companions, plus Kitiara, Crysania,and Elistan, are seated around around a table in the Afterlife. Tanis clears his throat.

"Well, since we have absolutely nothing else to do, since Caramon broke the Twister game, Raistlin obliterated the TV, Tika bashed the chess board with a skillet, Tas ran off and 'lost' the checkers, and, strangely, all the CDs are missing . . . "

"I still say Raistlin stole them." Sturm said self-rightiously, glaring at the mage. Raistlin glared back.

"Be quiet, Knight, you're just sore because I destroyed the TV."

"For god's sakes, I was watching_ Married With Children_, why did you HAVE to obliterate it in the middle of my favorite episode??"

"I HATE that show, that's why!" Raistlin snapped, having no more patience.

"Sturm, shut up. Raistlin, be quiet. We have to spend all enternity with each other, remember?" Tanis said wearily.

"Yes, thanks to the wisdom of Paladine . . . "

"CD stealer." muttered Sturm.

"You like Britney Spears????"

"My taste in music is far supirior to your own, mage."

"Uh-huhhhh."

"I still say you stole them."

"Then why are my CDs missing?"

"Oh, sure, the Metallica and Divinity Destroyed and Lake of Tears CDs are missing, but the tapes are still here. What's that one you played all last night? Blue Oyster Corrupted?"

"Three things, wanna-be Knight-"

"Fire away."

"I will. Shall I aim for your empty head, your face, orconcentrate on your torso?"

"Your aim's so bad I'm more worried for the person next tome than me."

"You want to test that out?"

"What do you think?"

"I think yes."

"Let's get back to those three things."

"Fine. A, it's Blue Oyster _Cult_, you dim-witted machine. B, it's the Afterlife, there is, unfortunately,no such thing as Night here. C, there's a spot on your shirt."

"There is?"

Dwoing.

"Ow!"

"Gotcha."

"I refuse to argue with you anymore, mage!"

"I thought you liked it."

"Raistlin."

"Sturm."

"Anyway, how did you get here, evil mage???"

"You wanna play shadow?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"What-"

"What-"

"Why the hell are you copying me?"

"Why the hell are you copying me?"

"I'm an idiot."

"Oh, I knew that."

"GOTCHA!"

"Gotcha."

"Damn."

"Damn."

The two continued arguing as the other people sighed insinc and shook their heads.

"Well, uh, what shall we do?" Laurana asked innocently.

"How did SHE get here???" Kitiara asked, casting Laurana a **D**eath **G**lare.

Tanis sighed.

"Ladies, ladies . . . "

"Excuse me!" Laurana snarled. "I am the Lawful Good girl whose armies kicked your armiesbehind all the way to the Abyss and back again, not to mention got the cute boy's ring AND I'm not the one that ended up married to a creepy unded dude!"

"And _I_ am the interesting Chaotic Evil _woman_ who not only could kick your ass all the way to Qualinost and back but also nearly controlled all of Ansolan-"

"Well, look who landed in the Abyss!"

"Who's the ditz who ran after her childhood friend, having completely deluded herself into thinking that he loved her, nearly killing everyone in the process and pissing off the whole Elven nations?"

"You . . . you . . . well, I ended up with Tanis!"

"Oh yeah? I ended up, not only with a third of the male population of Krynn, but with a (**duh duh duh**) Crown of Power too!"

"Kit . . . " Tanis sighed.

"Oh, for the love of-shut up, Tanis!"

"What did I ever do to you?"

"What did you ever do to ME? What did you friggin' _DO TO ME??_ I'll tell you! First of all, you left me for a ditz who can't tell the difference between chicken and tuna-"

"You nearly killed me and made me a servant of the Dark Queen!"

"You slept with me for THREE nights in Tarsis, then up and left, just like that-"

"You nearly killed me trying to get the Green Gemstone Man-"

"YOU FRIGGIN' LET THAT DEMENTED LORD SOTH STEAL MY SOUL!"

"YOU HAD A SOUL?"

"YOU (insert really, really _bad_ word here)!"

"YOU (insert another really, really _bad_ word here)!"

BOOM!

Tanis and Kitiara lept to their feet, narrowly avoiding being obliterated by Raistlin's spell.

"What the hell did you do that for???" Caramon asked in bewilderment.

"Shut up, Caramon."

"Well, since we have absolutely nothing else to do, let's play truth-or-dare!" Crysania suggested.

"WHAT?"

"You know-truth or dare. You pick either a truth or a dare, and then you have to tell/do whatever the truther or dareer tells you to do or say!"

"Sounds demented." Raistlin observed.

"Well, no one asked you for your opinion!"

"And no one asked you for yours."

"How was the last bit an opinion??"

"It just was."

"Cut it out, you two." snapped Tanis.

"How dare you!" Crysania slapped him across the face.

"You want help with that?" Kit asked Crysania innocently.

"The arguing or the slapping?"

"The slapping."

"Sure."

"Hey, now, cut it out." Elistan glared at the two woman.

"OK, OK, let's just play."

"Fine."

"I'll go first." Crysania scoured the group with her eyes, coming to rest on Raistlin and Sturm, who had quit arguing enough to pay attention.

Crysania grinned and rebbed her hand together. This would be sweet!

Revenge always was.

* * *

_So?_

_What dya think?_


	2. Crys's Revenge

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Chapter two_

_Crysania's revenge._

Crysania had made her decision. Gloating to herself, she looked around the group of silenced companions, plus Kit plus Elistan plus a bunny dressed in a Hawaiien shirt with big red sunglasses holding a camra .. . wait a minute . . .

"How'd the bunny get there?" she wondered aloud.

Everyone turned to regard the bunny dressed in a Hawaiien shirt with big red sunglasses holding a camra.

"Caramon . . . isn't that one of yours?"

"No . . . Snuffles ran away while I was at summer camp."

"Oh . . . "

Silence.

"You went to summer camp?"

"Yup."

"Oh."

More Silence.

"Caramon?"

"Yeah?"

"What in the Nine Hells is summer camp?"

"What're the Nine Hells?"

"Uh . . . it's just an expression. I think."

"You think."

"Oh, for jeez _sakes,_ people, can we start this game or what?"Kitiara finally snapped.

"Fine, fine. Crysania goes first."

Crysania was outwardly gloating. Grinning, her cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling with the sweet thought of revenge, those very same eyes drifted over the crowd and landed squarely on Raistlin.

"Raistlin." she said, said so sweetly, with the taste of revenge in her mouth, that all the companions, plus Kit plus Elistan plus a bunny dressed in a Hawaiien shirt with big red sunglasses holding a camra, turned to regard Raistlin with varying looks from amusement to anticiptaion to pity.

"Crysania." he matched her tone and pitch mockingly, but felt a cold sliver of dread spark through his fire.

Her eyes narrowed, her grin widened, and when she spoke, her tone was sharp and to the point. "Truth or dare!"

Raistlin considered. To pick truth would mean that he would have to tell the truth about an embarressing question the revenge-set cleric would devise . . . and the worst part was he couldn't lie, Crysania had cast a clerical spell over the game so that everyone would HAVE to tell the truth (he had seen her do this while everyone was preoccupied doing various things) and he would be damned if he was going to reveal one of his secrets.

But to pick dare would mean being forced to do something he undoutedly didn't want to do, which was exactly what she had in mind, he could see it in her eyes.

Damn it all to hell, she had him trapped!

Cursing silently and inwardly, Raistlin considered the prediciment. He might as well pick dare, but he'd at least get a choice . . . and dare was his preffered catagory anyway . . .

"Dare." he declared aloud, his voice firm.

Inwardly, Crysania exulted. Grinning, she listed off the dares: "dare, double dare, triple dare, quadruple dare, super dare, mega dare,or ultra dare?"

He considered. Dare would give him one choice, she could make him do anything . . . likewise double triple were out of the picture . . . he might as well just go in for ultra, the least they could say was that he was brave, but that was suicidial . . . not to mention highly insane . . . but did it matter . . . ? Fine, fine. He'd do ultra dare, he'd at least let her try to expand her imagination . . .

"Ultra dare."

Crysania considered. A maniac grin lit up her face. "OK- A) you can . . . uh . . . " her eyes roamed, looking for inspiration. Her eyes settled on Sturm. "You can lick in-between each of Sturms toes . . . "

"EW!" Laurana exclaimed. Sturm shuddered violently.

" . . . or, B), you can . . . um . . . hug and kiss that bunny dressed in a Hawaiien shirt with big red sunglasses holding a camra while Tanis takes photos of it with the camra . . . "

Tanis grinned.

"C, you can . . . dress up in acheckered dress with red sparkly slippers and let Laurana brais your hair, than skip around singing that song that Dorothy sings after she kills the Evil Witch . . . "

Caramon began to laugh.

"Or, D, you can . . . get locked up in a padded room with Tas for ten hours."

Raistlin silently cursed both himself and the smug cleric with every Bad Name he'd ever heard, plus a good few that he made up on the spot. He considered: he was _not _licking between the knight's toes . . . that was disgusting . . . and he was _not _hugging and kissing a bunny while Tanis took photos . . . he was _not_ acting the part of an idiot . . . and he was absolutely _NOT _going to drive himself insane.

Oh, damn it all.

However, his so-called friends had different ideas.

Crysania slowly crept her hands beneath the table, finding the lever . . .

With a jerk, both the bottoms of Tas's and Raistlin's seats dropped, landing them squarely in a padded white room with each other. Crysania had clerically wrapped strands of magic around Raistlin, binding him.

The trapdoors closed.

Raistlin's horrified scream came through the cracks, muffled by Tas's chatter.

Crysania grinned: this game was fun!

* * *

_Sorry, Raist . . . I'll get that evil cleric int he next chapter . . . _

_(insert hysterical laughter.)_

_Del, thanks for the awesome idea. You rule, Icicle!_


	3. Caramon's Turn Expect nonsense

_Disclaimer: I own nothing . . . not Raistlin . . . not Tas . . . not the evil Crysania . . . not anybody._

_RAISTLIN TORTURE!_

_cough _

_ahem, now that that's outa my system, I'd like to thank all of my wonderful patient readers who are probably wondering if I have fallen off the face of the earth. Sorry for taking sooooooooooooooooooooooo long to update, but I had a Major Research report to write, then I forgot my password, then I remembered my password two says later, then the computer crashed . . . you get the picture._

_OK, presenting:_

**Caramon's Turn.**

"Crysania . . . that was evil." Tika giggled, managing to solemnly shake her head as she did so.

"But highly amusing." Sturm remarked.

"Hey . . . where's Raist?" Caramon asked, having left to get a banana two seconds before Crysania had pulled her devious trick.

Everyone snickered.

* * *

"And then the two wizards were like, 'Arble garble gwacamoshious!' and this really pretty streak of lightnin_g _szished past me, it was so cool,and I yelled 'Giggyup pony!' which, while it works on ponies, it doesn't work on wooly mammouths, and-say, have I told you this before?" 

"Many times." Raistlin answered through clenched teeth.

"I have? Well, anyway, I'll tell you my favorite part-"

Raistlin sighed. That evil, evil, evil cleric. Sticking him in a room with Tas . . . her magical bindings were the only reason the 5# Kender wasn't already throttled yet.

Yet.

* * *

"Well, now what?" Laurana asked. 

"Well, technically Raistlin should have his turn now, but, ah . . . since he's not here, I think Caramon get's to go in his twin's stead." Crysania finished.

"Wait . . . why is Raist not here?" Caramon asked, looking suspiciously at Crysania.

Crysania, in answer, flung her head back and began to laugh maniacally.

Everyone looked nervously at the people next to them and inched a step or two away from the revengeful cleric.

"Um . . . Ooooooooookayyyyyyyyy." Tanis, Laurana, the Bunny, Kitiara, Tika, and Caramon alled said together.

"Caramon, go!"

"Ok . . . " Caramon looked around. "who shall I pick?"

"Whatever, just choose someone." Tanis said.

"Ok . . . I know! I'll use the Anciant Sacred Method of the Hyakwahikis! to determine my choice!"

Silence.

"The Anciant Sacred Method of the Hyakwahikis." Kitiara said doubtfully.

"Yes! see . . . eeny meeny miney moe, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollas, let 'im go, eeny meeny miney moe!" Caramon's hand fell to . . .

Tanis.

"Tanis!"

"The author already made that clear, fool!" Tika lightly slapped Caramon up the head.

"ohhhhhh."

Silence.

"Ok, Tanis, truth or dare!"

**We Interrupt This Program To Say:**

"Anybody want a cookie?"

The companions turned to see Mishakal, bearing fresh, warm chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh, yeah!"

Everyone conviently forgot what they had been doing two seconds ago and grabbed acookie.

* * *

However, this caused a problem. 

Raistlin felt the clerical bonds preventing him from throttling Tas suddenly disapear. Mishakal's presense had dissolved them.

Cooooool.

Tas, who was still conviently chittering away, noticed that Raistlin was pointing at him and saying some very weird things

"Hey, Raistlin, what are you do-"

ZWAP!

* * *

Mishakal looked around for the mage and the kender. To give them a cookie, you see. 

"Anyone seen Raisty and Tassy?"

Everyone choked with laughter.

"Yeah, _Raisty's _a little . . . 'tied up', you migt say." Crysania smirked.

"Thank you, Cryssie." Mishakal thanked Cryssie, turning that smirk into a frown.

"But where?" she wondered aloud.

"Underneath us, in a padded room with Tas." Kitiara pointed to the lever.

"Thank you, (can you guys guess?) Kitty. You see the benefits of being nice?" Mishakal smiled.

"No . . . hey, wait, what did you just call me?" Kitty - I mean, Kiti_ara, Kitiara, _kenlims, help!

Everyone paused to watch Kitiara and the authoress engaged in a wrestling match, Kitiara obviously winning.

"Boy, you're almost as puny as Raistlin!" Kitiara complained, shoving whisps of red hair out of her face.

Suddenly, Kitiara disapears.

MEANWHILE . . .

Mishakal peered into the padded room where Raistlin and Tas had been.

Well, now only Raistlin remained, if you don't count the cricket chirping away in the corner.

"Where's Tas . . . " Tanis, coming up to look beside the cookie-bearing Mishakal.

"There is no Kender, only that cute widdle crickit in the corner."

"Cricket . . . " Laurana muttered. Suddenly her eyes went wide.

"YOU # MAGE!" A furious Laurana dove into the room, grabbd Raistlin by the shoulders, and yanked him up. "YOU #! TURN HIM BACK NOWOR _FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!"_

Raistlin did _not_ want to _FACE THE CONSEQUENCES! _obviously, so, muttering, our Mage un-crickified poor Tas.

After ten seconds of Tas's blabbering, Raistlin thought he just might wanna _FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!. _What else could the furious elfmaid do to him?

"Plenty." Kitiara muttered, appearing beside her brother.

"How did you get here?"

"Dang authoress."

"Ah."

* * *

"So, we're back to Tanis . . . truth or dare?" Caramon asked, once they had all finished their cookies. 

"Umm . . . truth." Tanis was pretty confident that he had nothing that no one else didn't knoe.

"Okayyyyyyyyyyyyyy . . . " Caramon grinned suddenly, struck by an awesome brilliant idea. "When you were a kid, did you have a stuffed animal that you slept with, what was its name, and do you still sleep with it today?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm . . . " Drat that Caramon!

"I thought you could do only one."

"Nope."

"Yeah, you can only do one."

"Where does it say that?"

"The Rules."

"What rules?"

"The Rules of The Game."

"The rules of the game . . . uh huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh."

"Yes, the Rules of the Game, and 'Rules' is supposed to be capitalized!"

"Sturm . . . this is a dilogue. It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"BOTHOF YOU SHUT UP!" A very irritated Crysania finally snapped.

"Yes ma'am." Tanis and Sturm chainted in usion.

"That last sentence didn't make sense." muttered Laurana.

"And there's something I'm confussiled about."

"That's Delger's word."

"Well, I stole Delger's word. So sue me."

" . . . dude, that's about the stupidest thing to say, you do not want to invoke the Wrath of Delger Erdenesanaa, she'll chase you around the recess field with a muddy stick . . . "

"That's not so bad . . . "

" . . . chanting that annoying baseball version of Annabel Lee . . . "

"That's not so bad . . . "

" . . . and with a rubber spider."

"That's not so b- SPIDER! EEEEEEEEEK! GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF ME!"

And so the conversation betweenSturm and Laurana screeched to a halt withSturm jumping up and down screaming 'GET IT OFF ME!" and slapping at himself and Laurana yelling that there was no - spider and that he was phycho and Flint lecturing Laurana about 'that's not the way ya spell that word, man' just like the Jellyfish do in that pathedic movie Shark Tell and with Tanis lecturing Sturm about the virtues of spiders and this is gettinf really long.

The pandemonium was broken by Crysania.

"Ya know, I remember that Tawny from A Loony Kender was modled after Delger."

After that, people pretty much shut up and sat down.

"Ok, Tanis, back to the game: When you were a kid, did you have a stuffed animal that you slept with, what was its name, and do you still sleep with it today?"

Tanis twitched and laughed nervously, but Crysania's spell compeled him to Obey.

"Yes . . . I had a stuffed animal . . . its name was Lamby . . . it was a cute widdle bunny . . . and . . . yes . . . I do sleep with it today."

"Pervert!" Raistlin stuck his head through the trapdoor.

"Raistlin!" shrieked Sturm.

"That's not nice!" Laurana snapped.

"But sleeping with a bunny . . . who would willingly sleep with a _bunny_?" Raistlin shivered.

"I agree with the warped mage here, you have to be corrupt to sleep with a bunny . . . espeically one with a wimpy name like Lmaby . .. " Kitiara stuck her head up beside Raistlins.

Just then, Crysania noticed Raistlin. Springing to her feet, looking very much like Ellifain besides the obvious fact that she wasn't an elf, she shrieked, "RAISTLIN! AAAAAAAAAAA! EVIL MAGE! GET BACK IN YOUR HOLE!"

"She's gone physco."

"That's not the way ya spell that word man."

"WOMAN!" Tika ended her and Flint's conversation by whapping him up the head with a skillet.

"Owww . . ." Flint sounded very much like a certain Deli at this point.

Raistlin, meanwhile, wasbeingshoved back into thepadded chamber by Crysania, who had chosen the tatic of jumping up and down of the trapdoor that was being held up by Raistlin's head.

Just then everyone realized that they weresitting smack in the middle ofa football field.

"Boy, Mr. Vendetti was right." Tika nodded.

(Note: for the dreaded evil spelling tests Mr. Vendetti, my teacher, chooses a theme.One paticularily funny one was the thought offootball fields having trapdoors. Yes, this was the week before the Superbowl.)

Two nanoseconds later, Crysania had suceeded in driving Raistlin back into the padded room with Tas.

"If you ever come out again, I'll take the clouds away andfill this crummy football field with sunlight!" she shrieked.

"Sunlight . . . " back in the padded chamber, Raistlin hissed and dove under a blanket the magically appeared. "No . . . suuuuuunliiiiiiight . . . evil suuuuuunliiiight . . ."

Kitiara and Tas just stared. Well, Kitiara just stared. Tas was embarking on another Uncle Trapspinger tale.

* * *

_Next up . . . Sturm torture._

_Yeah . . . _

_OK, people, review! Hope you liked it, I'm just jotting ideas down and this is just for fun, no real plot . . . so . . . why the heck are you still reading! Tell me what you think!_

_And someone please inform me of the correct spelling of physco!_

_Danke!_


	4. Why You Never Wear A Puffy Coat

_Disclaimer: you bet I don't own anything._

_Please read. sorry for the wait. Please read, etc . . . _

**Why You Never Wear A Puffy Coat.**

"Sooooooo . . . who's turn is it?" Laurana asked, leaning back-to-back with Tanis and just staring at something no one else can see.

"It's Tanis's." Crysania was playing jacks with Flint, and wining.

No one spoke for a while as they continued doing whatever they were doing through the loooooooooong wait for the author to resume writing.

HEY! I'M BACK, AND PEOPLE ARE READING, SO START THE SHOW ALREADY!

"Boy, she can scream." Tika remarked.

"Yeah . . . anyone notice that we're doing this all smack in the middle of a football field?" Caramon asked.

Everyone looked up, looked around, muttered "that's nice" and went back to whatever they were doing.

" . . . anyone care?" Caramon finally asked.

Crysania stared incredulously at him, but beside that no one paid attention.

START THE SHOW ALREADY, OR ELSE!

"I think we're being threatened." Sturm glanced nervously around.

"Good for you, Sturm." Tanis replied.

START THE SHOW OR YOU WILL BE SORRY!

"Should we?" Tika looked nervous now.

"Nahhh . . ." Caramon replied.

OK, I WARNED YOU!

(The very annoying song of "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family" from the very annoying show called Barney starts blaring from the loudspeakers."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

All those on the football field (Tanis, Flint, Laurana, Crysania, Tika, Caramon, and Sturm) fell to the ground (if they weren't already there) writhing, clutched their ears, and screamed.

"Make it stop, make it stop!"shrieked Flint.

WILL YOU START THE SHOW?

"Yes!"

PROMISE?

"Yes!"

YOU MEAN IT?

"Yes!"

REALLY?

"YES!"

I DON'T KNOW . . . .

"**_YES, IN THE NAME OF ANY GOD, YES ALREADY! JUST TURN THE MUSIC OFF!_**"

FINE! BOY, YOU GUYS CAN BE PUSHY!

(the music stops. Regardless, everyone continues the writhing, screaming, ear clutching, etc. It echos very weirdly in the stadium)

UH . . . GUYS, THE MUSIC STOPPED. YOU CAN STOP THAT NOW.

"Ohhh . . . we can?"

(Somewhere in America, a teenage girl smacks herself on the head in exasperation and leaves to get a soda, muttering beneath her breath)

"I think she left . . . " Crysania looked around.

Silence.

Everyone began cheering.

2 ½ hours later . . .

"Sooo . . . now what?" Tika asked when everyone finished cheering.

"Ya wanna continue the game of Truth-Or-Dare?" Laurana asked idly.

"Sure."

They all sat back in a circle.

"Soooooooo . . . someone - I forget who - dared, um, truthed, yeah, anyway . . . " Tika began.

"Whatever." Flint cut in.

" . . . Tanis last, sooo, Tanis, your turn." Crysania concluded.

"Ok .. . let's seeeeeee . . . " closing his eyes, Tanis stood in the middle, held out an arm, and spun around of a while, then opened his eyes to see where the arm was pointing. Since he had fallen down, it was a little complicated, but finally they figured out that it had landed on Tika.

"Tika!"

"Ok, ok, you don't have to yell." Tika scowled.

"Yeah . . . um, anyway, Tika, truth-or-dare?"

"Ah . . . decisions, decisions . . . . dare, I guess." she shrugged, red curls bouncing.

"Ok . . . dare, double dare, triple dare, etc."

"Triple dare, then." another shrug.

"Okayyyyyyy . . . let's see . . . ok. A, you can . . .smear peanut butter in your hair."

Tika scowled. So did Caramon.

"B, you can . . . lick whipped cream off of Caramon's nose."

"ewwww."

"OR, C, you can . . . stand in the middle of the stadium wearing this big, puffy coat." Tanis concluded, holding up a big, purple, puffy coat.

"I'll take C." Tika said quickly.

"OK!"

Tika rose and went over to Tanis, who dressed her in the puffy coat. As soon as she did this, everyone scrambled off the field and into the bleachers. Tika, left alone, shrugged and walked to the middle of the field.

30 minutes later . . . .

"Guys, when can I stop?" Tika finally called.

"When She comes." Tanis muttered. Tika, of course, didn't hear.

"Guys . . . "

Since she was facing them, she didn't see the small, dark figure in the distance. Everyone else could, however. They had somehow gotten spyglasses.

It was a girl - a short girl - with dark, curly hair, brownish skin, and dark eyes. Dressed in a shiny blue coat, she stared at Tika - or rather she stared at the puffy coat - with an . . . expression . . . in her eyes.

"Guys . . . "

The girl back up a little, that ran her right foot on the ground, just like some bulls do, and lowered her head.

"Guys . . ." Tika watched as they suddenly scrambled for higher seats.

The girl started running . . .and . . .

"PUFFY COAT!" screamed the girl, smacking straight into Tika and latching onto her arm, her momentum bowling both to the ground . . .

. . . and suddenly, the ground gave way.

All the companions heard were Tika's screams and the girl's cries of 'Puffy Coat! Puffy Coat!' as the two disappeared into the trapdoor that housed Kit, Raistlin, and Tas.

"Tika!" Tas cried in delight when the two fell in. "And Alex!"

Alex opened one arm and hugged the kender, than immediately latched back onto Tika. "Puffy coat . . . "

Tika, looking disturbed, slid out of the coat. Alex gladly burrowed in it and giggled, watching as Tas began to tell Tika his stories.

Raistlin looked at Kitiara. Kitiara looked at Raistlin.

They both shrugged and went back to playing War!

* * *

The companions stood over the trapdoor, staring at it. In silence.

"And that, my peers." Tanis concluded solemnly. "Is why you never wear a puffy coat."

Everyone sighed.

Then, since the author wasn't coming back soon, they all went back to doing whatever they were doing before.

And the dancing alvocados danced.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, people. Please please please review._

_What do you want to see in the next chapters? Please tell me._

_Danke! Please review!_


End file.
